


A House of Vice

by honeybun



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence loves sweets okay, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Filthy Feel Good Fic, Fluff, Graves the literal sugar daddy who buys sweets too damn often, M/M, Sugar Daddy, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun
Summary: Graves never thought he would be harbouring an addict, let alone enabling one. However, whenever Credence looks at him in that particular way, the way which means he really, really, wants something, he finds himself unable to deny his sweet boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3 
> 
> This fic was originally a little imagine I wrote on my blog, tooth-rotting sweetness and fluff as usual, I hope you weren't expecting otherwise.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ weepingstar

Credence was never allowed sugar or sweet foods when being brought up by Mary Lou, can distantly remember a time before his adoption where he’d stolen fresh doughnuts at Coney Island once, but other than that, his palette was a decidedly savoury one (if one can call gruel and a weak, watery soup savoury). Devoid of flavour entirely? Possible. But especially devoid of sugar, Credence sometimes wondered whether Mary Lou would take a stand against that too, accuse it of being devil's work, or whether she already had and he wasn't aware of it, had missed that particular leaflet.

 

Upon moving in with Mr. Graves (and thinking of just how quickly that happened makes Credence’s head _spin_ ), Credence quickly develops an unrepentant sweet tooth. Not by small measures either, but by bounding leaps, until Graves sternly tells Credence he can’t have sugary treats for every meal, as they’re precisely that, _treats_.

Nevertheless, Graves finds himself indulging his dear boy daily, somehow ends up walking home in order to stop at expensive French patisseries instead of apparating straight back. He visits a few wizarding sweet shops too if he can, as Credence had recently developed a particular love of liquorice snaps, and would munch on them happily in Graves’ study - Graves pretending to look over case files as he watched Credence’s delicate toes curl in pleasure.

 

When returning home, and upon opening the large door to his brownstone, Graves will give a waiting Credence his coat to hang, and then present him with whatever treat he’s been unable to resist buying today, and Credence blushes every time. Graves wonders if the boy's inevitable cavities and tummy ache are worth it for the pleasure it gives him to see how prettily Credence flushes whenever he graciously receives his little gifts.

One evening Graves brings back cakes which turn Credence’s teeth gold from the icing, and Graves’ face red from laughing at the shock. Another evening, he finds British Chocolate Frogs which were a particular joy because Credence had to chase one around the living room, picking him up before he melted in front of the fire. Although Graves knows he had been the one to enforce the restriction of sweets, he is also the one who buys them daily for his secret darling. His precious boy still hasn't gotten over his aversion to the outside world, prefers to stay in unless he goes out on the arm of his Mr. Graves. It’s Graves who brings him Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and has to suffer through a sardine flavoured one, trying his best to remain dignified in the face of such vile circumstances. Finding his Credence’s favourites become less like a game and just a way to make the boy smile everyday, although his smiles are much easier to come by now.

On a Friday, Graves will bring home Chocolate Cauldrons from the wizarding bakery near work, telling Credence they now know him by name, isn’t that terrible? Is Credence not repentant for what he makes Graves do? Tweaking the boy’s ear when he apologises quietly at the same time as trying to snatch away the package from Graves. In the mornings, it’s Graves who always orders Effie the house elf to make up Credence’s hot chocolate and take it up to him. On evenings when Graves knows he’ll be late home, he sends word to let Credence know, tells him there’s some Sugar Quills and two Cauldron Cakes in the sweets cupboard, and he can have those if he wishes to wait up for him. The boy always does, and he’s often asleep on Graves’ return, chocolate crumbs on the side table. Graves might indulge himself too, in carrying the boy upstairs to tuck into bed instead of simply shaking him awake, he supposes that’s his vice that he’s learning to live with just as Credence is suffering from his addiction to sugar mice.

 

Now, one thing that his terrible, clever, sneaky, wonderful Credence had done in order to get around his awfully strict rule of _sweets as treats_ (and with the way Credence acted, Graves almost felt _guilty_ for giving the boy such a restriction), is Credence begins to bake. Asks Graves one Saturday how they make pain au chocolat like the ones Graves buys (tells him how they’re the best, how Graves always buys such delicious pastries for him, how lucky he is). Graves, always eager to please his Credence, always indulgent, buys Credence a cookery book, finds him the ingredients and tells Effie to keep an eye out, to call if something catches on fire.

Several unexpected pleasures come about from this, firstly, as Graves isn't partial (more like completely averse) to baking, the only apron in the house is from an older female relative from a bygone era. Credence doesn't seem to mind and drifts around with his frilly apron on, bow tied neatly at his little waist and scalloped edges looping elegantly around his neck. Graves needs a moment to collect himself, and then announces he's decided to work in the kitchen this evening, to keep an eye on Credence, when Effie pipes up to say that was her job, she thought, Graves quickly dismisses her. He tells Credence to take his time, bake as much as he might like. Another certain pleasure is a little flour gets on Credence's elegant nose, and a little stripe down his cheek. Graves makes sure he's the one to brush it off, after the appropriate amount of time has passed, just after a few hours of fawning over his adorable Credence who bustles about the kitchen in a feminine apron and remains oblivious to the flour on his face. After that, Graves tells Credence to come closer, brushes his thumb over Credence's face slowly, softly, watches the flush of embarrassment spread as he brushes off the flour.

Credence’s baking goes from small individual disasters to very quickly the neatest and sweetest little delights in all of New York. However, Graves is well aware Credence usually aims to make a baker’s dozen, and he once comes home to find only eight such treats, as well as an unfinished dinner from Credence, who, with guilty eyes, tells Graves he isn’t too hungry, sheepishly murmurs that he has a little stomach ache. Graves goes to the kitchen to retrieve Exhibit A - a half eaten custard tart. Credence squirms in his seat when Graves asks Credence if this was why he couldn't finish his dinner, tells Credence he won't have his dear boy lying to him. Credence's eyelashes stick to one another as fat tears spring forth, Credence very much ashamed of his behaviour to his dear Mr. Graves, who has only ever been kind to him, looked after him, and he _lied_ like an ungrateful brat about such a silly thing! Credence asks Mr. Graves if he could possibly forgive him while held tightly to Graves' chest, the older man bending to the will of Credence as soon as the first tear dropped, nodding frantically and trying to get his sweet boy to stop crying, mind quickly recalling a slice of tiramisu in the cold pantry

Later on, once the two of them retire to Graves' study, Credence having apologised and now intent on staying close to Graves, Graves having accepted his apology and very much regretting bringing the issue up, also intent on keeping his Credence close. The two (partially oblivious) star cross'd lovers settle into reading for the evening and growing steadily closer on the couch while pretending to ignore that such a thing is going on, even with Credence's feet on Graves' lap, being slowly rubbed by the older man. 

 

Resigned to his fate, Graves invests in some enchanted toothpaste and asks Credence to please consider Graves’ elderly heart when he wants to skip on eating all of his greens. Credence nods soberly and swears to be good for Mr. Graves, taking the enchanted toothpaste in one hand, while clutching a few squares of Turkish delight in the other.

Graves thinks that as his Credence has given into his vices, perhaps he should too, asks Credence to stay up for him more often, carrying his boy to bed more times than not, even if he’s awake, awake and blushing at Graves’ attentions, quietly asking to be let down but not really meaning it. He lays a kiss on Credence’s brow and places a sugar mouse on his bedside table for the morning.


End file.
